1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates to end fittings, and more particularly concerns end fitting assemblies for rubber steam hoses with metal liners of interlocking construction.
2. Description of the Prior Art
It is conventional in the prior art to provide an end fitting for metal lined rubber steam hoses that requires a bronze sleeve which is fitted inside the stem of the end fitting and inside the metal liner of the hose and is brazed to the stem and to the hose metal liner at the place where the stem and liner abut. The bronze sleeve must be precisely made to fit the inner diameter of the stem. Such precision is expensive. Also, the sleeve is bronze, the metal liner of the hose is stainless steel, the stem is a malleable iron casting, and the brazing of dissimilar metals is difficult. In order to make the iron casting malleable, it is cast of white iron and heat treated for 24 hours to give malleability to the stem for machining of the inside bore. However, the brazing changes a portion of the malleable iron of the stem to white iron which is very brittle, and this may create problems.